Piggy Back Ride
by KaziRede
Summary: 7 finds 5 asleep in the watchtower and decides to take him to bed. And doing so will amuse her to no end. 5x7 fluff.


'Nother 5x7 thing. This was brought upon by an image I had in my mind earlier today when a friend commented on how 5 is much more girlie than 7. I of coursed laughed like a ninny XD

This is a silly fic.

--

Ah, night time

This was the 9th night in the row that brought nothing more than silence - except for a few rogue gunshots somehow being fired. And maybe the roar of a machine, its last cry before it's permanent shut down. And there were also some noises of toppling buildings and such - but other than that, it was completely calm. There were no more roars of bombs and no more screams of men. It's as if the world just suddenly froze.

7 didn't mind these nights, actually. For a moment or too, it would fill her mind with morbid details on how every last human was dead now, But with the humans came the machines - they too just suddenly stopped functioning. This confused all the other stitch-punks in the group, but some of them didn't mind. No more humans and machines meant no more war. Which was nice. The world was peaceful. For once.

7 sighed and walked down the massive hallway of the cathedral, her tiny footsteps making equally tiny echoes. All the others were asleep by now, save for 2 who had bravely gone out again, and 8 who was ... doing that THING with the magnet. She had to admit, there were days that she hated the loneliness that these silent nights brought. No one around meant no one to talk to, and by this time, she could even stand the company of 6 by her side, despite him not being able to carry decent conversation. For a moment, a fleeting thought escaped through her mind, telling her to at least take a peek on everyone and see how they were doing. She had already seen the twins clamber silently and tiredly into bed, having gone through a few dozen books in the day, and she also later saw 6 laying on a bed of paper, his ink smears covering his face as he laid his chin within his arms.

Not even bothering to check on 1, the last person she had to peek on was none other than 5.

This thought made her smile with amusement. She had rarely seen the mechanic sleep - He was usually the last one asleep and the first one one awake. The only other times he had seem him sleep was when he had to have 7 calm him down when he awoke from one of his nightmares, and he would sleep in her arms when she did. If he was for once asleep in his own room, then it would be a new experience for her.

But as her assumptions carried out, he was indeed not in his own room. Or in the workshop for that matter when she later checked. Now this WAS new to her. It wasn't like him to leave the confines of the sanctuary, ESPECIALLY at night, so this confused her to no end. A thought clicked into her mind just as she snapped her fingers, and she rushed towards the makeshift elevator That 2 and 5 had made together just 3 days ago.

If he wasn't here or the workshop, the 5 had to be in the watchtower! 2 kept reminding 7 about a 'special project' that he and 5 were working on, and would later be the main cause of both their late nights. She fit pieces of the puzzle together slowly - 2 must've gone out to find some supplies for this 'special project', and 5 must be in the watchtower working on the project while he was away. 9 hoisted herself up on the elevator, pulling the lever that would command it to go up. A minute or two, then she arrived at her destination, warily coming off of the elevator --

She clasped her hands over her mouth, biting her tongue in a strong attempt to keep back laughter.

On a nearby desk laid the mechanic, various parts and Nick-knacks surrounding his head, the only comfort he could gain being from the piles of papers his crossed arms and his head laid on. 7 stifled laughter as she approached him, noticing his peaceful form and his optic gently shut. She turned her head momentarily from him towards a strange object overlooking the 'balcony' of the watchtower. It seemed to be some sort of telescope, one that would look out to the vast landscapes that surrounded the cathedral. 7 smiled and turned back to 5, who remained in his rest.

7 decided leaving him out here in the cold night wasn't going to do any benefit for him, so she carefully hoisted him up on her back, leaning forward slightly so he wouldn't fall off her tiny frame. With Careful balance, 7 trudged onward towards the elevator, carefully pulling the level to send it downward.

7 felt the mechanic stir on her back, feeling him grip her shoulders as he groaned, lifting his head from off her shoulder. It took a moment or two for 5 to size up the situation before feeling awkward, and she felt him tense up, an amused grin crossing her face.

"Uh ... 7 ...?" 5 started to ask, coughing, "What are you doing ...?"

"Taking you to bed." 7 stated, exiting the elevator as it landed, "You looked tired."

She walked forward a bit, feeling him squirm as she did. After a moment or two, 5 once again spoke up, his voice filled with a bit of embarrassment.

"I ... uh ... can walk by myself." He said hoarsely, "You can put me down."

"I know."

7 kept walking forward, ignoring the mechanic's slightly frantic squirms.

"Uh ... can you put me down?" 5 asked lightly

"No." 7 simply answered, her head pointed upward in a pride-filled position.

"Uh ... why ...?"

"I don't want to."

"Oh ... b-but aren't I heavy?"

"Yes. but I'm strong too." 7 turned her head and winked at the mechanic, trying her best to keep her laughter down.

"Yeah ... but ... what I mean is ..." 5 but then silenced himself, starting to feel more awkward as this conversation carried on.

"Don't worry. No one's awake, save for 1, 2, and 8, but they're not gonna see you." 7 stated, catching onto the mechanic's awkward feeling. "I'm just going to take you to bed, okay?"

5 sighed in defeat and lowered his head onto her shoulder, looking defeated out of the corner of 7's optic. "I guess you win ..." 5 said softly, "There's no fighting you."

"Nah, you just need to be more assertive like I am." 7 stated, finally entering 5's room, "But you really ought to get to bed earlier for now on. I can see these late nights are taking a toll on you."

"R-really?" 5 stuttered, surprised.

"Yeah. I found you asleep in the watchtower if you don't remember." 7 stated as she laid the mechanic in bed, "Need to be careful on where you sleep, it could momentarily damage your inner workings. You of all people should know that, you're the one that told me that fact."

"Heh ..." 5 chuckled softly, sitting up slightly, "I guess ..."

There was a heavy silence that followed that tiny conversation, both of the stitch punks looking away from one another, averting their gaze towards something else in this mechanic's room. 7 slowly lifted her hand to behind her head, rubbing it slightly as she stole a glance from the mechanic, immediately looking away as he glanced back at her. She felt her inner workings twitch a little as she felt a feeling rise within her heart, something slightly unfamiliar and yet all too familiar at the same time. She dropped her arm and stepped forward to the mechanic, her smile fading as she did.

"5, I--!" 7 stopped herself. Just what on earth was she about to say to him? Not even she knew - it was one of those rare moments where her mind betrayed her, and she would say something she would not mean or think about ...

5 turned his gaze at 7, confused, "What was that, 7?" he asked, actually looking somewhat expectant.

7 sighed and dropped her head, shaking it sideways. "It's nothing, 5, go to sleep." She demanded softly, turning towards the exit, "I'm going to go to sleep myself ..."

"7 ...?"

7 paused, her hand barely touching the frame that made the exit, and turned her head back at the mechanic, who looked down at his knees, contemplating the next words he would say to the warrior. After a moment, he sighed and smiled at the female, looking quite defeated.

"G'night." He said softly to her.

7 felt herself twitch as her optics widened - she was rather surprised to see 5 not react to that. After a while, she forced a smile to appear on her face, and she nodded to the male stitch-punk, turning her head back out of the exit. "Yeah, see you in the morning" She answered, walking slowly out the door.

She once again found herself in the original position she was in - alone and walking in the massive cathedral hallway, her feet making tiny echoes. She touched her fingers to her mouth slightly, trying to think what should would have said to 5 had she not stopped herself, confused on why she blurted out in the first place. For a moment, 7 shook her head, forcing the thought to go away.

But it came back too soon.

What was she going to say ...?

...

And for that matter, what was 5 going to say to her?

--

Aaaaaaaahahahaha awkward situations are cute.


End file.
